Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Musical Tour Schedule
This is a schedule of all of the cities and venues of the Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Musical Tour. Tour running: Oct 5 - Dec 5 TOUR SCHEDULE (schedule subject to change) 'October 2015' #Oct. 4th, 2015 @ Massey Hall in Toronto, Canada #Oct. 7th, 2015 @ The Oncenter – Crouse Hinds Theater in Syracuse, New York #Oct. 8th, 2015 @ Lowell Memorial Auditorium in Lowell, Massachusetts #Oct. 10th, 2015 @ Warner Theatre in Washington, D.C. #Oct. 11th, 2015 @ Memorial Auditorium in Raleigh, North Carolina #Oct. 14th, 2015 @ North Charleston Performing Arts Center in North Charleston, South Carolina #Oct. 15th, 2015 @ The Mahaffey in St. Petersburg, Florida #Oct. 16th, 2015 @ Arsht Center – Ziff Ballet Opera House in Miami, Florida #Oct. 17th, 2015 @ Times Union Center for the Performing Arts in Jacksonville, Florida #Oct. 18th, 2015 @ Saenger Theatre in New Orleans, Louisiana #Oct. 20th, 2015 @ Revention Music Center in Houston, Texas #Oct. 22nd, 2015 @ Majestic Theatre in San Antonio, Texas #Oct. 23rd, 2015 @ Cox Convention Center Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma #Oct. 24th, 2015 @ Cedar Park Center in Cedar Park, Texas #Oct. 25th, 2015 @ Verizon Theater in Grand Prairie, Texas #Oct. 26th, 2015 @ Midland Theatre in Kansas City, Kansas #Oct. 27th, 2015 @ Baxter Arena in Omaha, Nebraska #Oct. 28th, 2015 @ Riverside Theatre in Milwaukee, Wisconsin #Oct. 29th, 2015 @ State Theatre in Cleveland, Ohio #Oct. 30th, 2015 @ Fox Theatre in Detroit, Michigan #Oct. 31st, 2015 @ Budweiser Gardens in London, Ontario 'November 2015' #Nov. 1st, 2015 @ Oakdale Theatre in Wallingford, Connecticut #Nov. 2nd, 2015 @ UB Center for the Arts in Buffalo, New York #Nov. 5th, 2015 @ Chrysler Hall in Norfolk, Virginia #Nov. 6th, 2015 @ Kovalchick Arena in Indiana, Pennsylvania #Nov. 7th, 2015 @ Murat Theatre in Indianapolis, Indiana #Nov. 8th, 2015 @ Palace Theatre in Louisville, Kentucky #Nov. 9th, 2015 @ Blumenthal Performing Arts Center in Charlotte, North Carolina #Nov. 11th, 2015 @ Proctor's Theatre in Schenectady, New York #Nov. 12th, 2015 @ Ryan Center in Kingston, Rhode Island #Nov. 14th, 2015 @ Kings Theatre in Brooklyn, New York #Nov. 15th, 2015 @ FM Kirby Center in Wilkes Barre, Pennsylvania #Nov. 17th, 2015 @ Show Me Center in Cape Girardeau, Missouri #Nov. 18th, 2015 @ Chaifetz Arena in St. Louis, Missouri #Nov. 19th, 2015 @ Civic Center Theatre in Peoria, Illinois #Nov. 20th, 2015 @ Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois #Nov. 21st, 2015 @ Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois #Nov. 22nd, 2015 @ Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota #Nov. 24th, 2015 @ Burton Cummings Theatre in Winnipeg, Manitoba #Nov. 25th, 2015 @ Conexus Arts Centre in Regina, Saskatchewan #Nov. 26th, 2015 @ Northern Alberta Jubilee in Edmonton, Alberta #Nov. 27th, 2015 @ Jack Singer Concert Hall in Calgary, Alberta #Nov. 28th, 2015 @ The Centre for the Arts in Vancouver, British Columbia #Nov. 29th, 2015 @ Paramount Theatre in Seattle, Washington 'December 2015' #Dec. 1st, 2015 @ City National Grove in Anaheim, California #Dec. 2nd, 2015 @ Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada #Dec. 4th, 2015 @ Gila River Arena in Glendale, Arizona #Dec. 5th, 2015 @ Santa Ana Star Center in Rio Rancho, New Mexico This page is incomplete. It will be edited by the creator, who has the information of the tour locations and venues. (All information is subject to change)